villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Der dicke Michi
Der dicke Michi (eng. Fat Michi) is the main antagonist in the german movie "Die Wilden Kerle" and a supporter of the Wilden Kerle in "Die Wilden Kerle 2". He is the leader of the teen gang "Die unbesiegbaren Sieger" who occupies the football field of the "Wilden Kerle". He is infamous for having grabbed a pitbull, who tried to bite him, by the ears and whirling him around until he only had the ears left in his hands when he was 9 years old. He was portrayed by Florian Heppert. In the movie When the rain stops, the "Wilden Kerle" arrive at their football field only to see that the "Unbesiegbaren Sieger" have arrived there first. They are approached by the "Sieger" and Fabi makes a joke about his weight which prompts him to throw a ball in Fabi's stomach. He then remarks that Fabi won't say that again and takes Leon's ball. He proclaims the football field to be property of the "Sieger" now and tells Leon to leave. Leon tells Michi that they will return in 10 days to have a footbball match to decide once and for all whose field this is. When Leon and his friends flee they look back to see Michi kick the ball so hart that it breaks the goal when it hits it. Two days later, Leon observes Michi and his gang playing football. Michi proclaims that Leon has only 7 days left and that Michi is looking forward to their fight. When Leon kicks Raban and Joschka out of the "Wilden Kerle" because he thinks them too bad at football to defeat the "Sieger", both of them join the "Sieger". Michi tells them that he hopes that they know what they are doing. At the training, the "Wilden Kerle" joke about Michi and his gang who are now sitting in the hot sun, not able to get water at the kiosk because Willi, who owns the kiosk, trains the "Wilden Kerle". Raban and Joschka, who observe this, laugh because they know the truth, that the "Sieger" simply broke into the kiosk and stole drinks, offering some to Joschka and Raban. He then tells his guys to move because they go on "Wilde Kerle" hunt. While watching the "Wilde Kerle" train, the "Sieger" are shocked because their enemies have become a real threat. Determined to stop them, Michi tells the "Sieger" to get their axes. They prepare to attack Camelot, the treehouse of the "Wilden Kerle". Raban and Joschka kick Michi to escape and warn their friends. When Michi and his gang attack Camelot, the "Wilden Kerle" all except Michi are beaten. He takes his saw and walks towards Camelot, determined to bring it down. He only laughs at the "Wilden Kerle" when they shoot him with water pistols. When he thinks that Raban misses, he laughs at him and tells him to learn how to aim but then realises that Raban is shooting another target, a switch which drops two big buckets of honey onto him. The Wilden Kerle then use an air cannon to shoot him with feathers, leaving him beaten and his saw destroyed. When Leon leaves Camelot to taunt Michi, Michi tells him that he does not expect anyone of them to arrive at the game, because their trainer, Willi, has lied to them about having been an professional footballer. This causes the "Wilden Kerle" to lose faith in Willi and their training, demoralising them. Michi then thanks them for the honey and the "Sieger" leave. At the match for the field, Michi begins the game when the "Wilden Kerle" are just arriving, giving him an unfair advantage. Seconds later he shoots the first and second goal. He also shoots goal 4. After the eighth goal he calls for a break, declaring that the "Wilden Kerle" need a break and that it would be over too soon. When Leon is about to shoot the winning goal, Michi tries to foul Leon but Leon passes to Raban who shoots the goal. Defeated, Michi falls onto his knees. He alongside the other "Sieger" leave the football field when they are defeated. To prevent the "Wilden Kerle" to spread tales of their victory, the "Sieger" serve the "Wilden Kerle" at their field, with Sense bringing them drinks. Die Wilden Kerle 2 While they plan the rebuilding of their "Teufelstopf" stadium, the "Wilden Kerle" mockingly state that they will build cages for hooligans, including Michi, Dampfwalze and Kong. When Vanessa leaves the Wilden Kerle, the Wilden Kerle try to get her back by telling her that a talent scout will be at the upcoming game. They ask Michi if he will help them which he does by putting on a fake beard, disguising himself as the talent scout. For this the Wilden Kerle offer him a place of honor at the upcoming match agains the national team. Raban drives Michi to the Nebelburg where Michi tells Vanessa that he is from the DFB (german football institution) . Gonzo however sees through Michi's disguise. While Michi gets captured by the skaters and tells them that Leon is behind the plan. Gonzo looks up and sees Leon observing and tells him that he will not get away with this. Michi ultimately flees and joins upt with the Kerle at the ice cream shop of Leon's father. Gallery MichiThreatensLeon.png|Michi threatens Leon MichiRecruits.png|Michi recruits Joschka and Raban SiegerSpying.png|Michi and his "Sieger" spy on the "Wilden Kerle" MichiCamelot.png|Michi gets feathered at Camelot MichiFeathered.png|Michi defeated at Camelot MichiGame.png|Michi at the game MichiSieger.png|Michi with his "Sieger" MichiScout.png|Michi disguised as talent scout Trivia *He has the pitbull's ears pinned to his jacket. *In the movie he is 14 years old. Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader